


You and Me Against The Wall

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little wall sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on liveournal

“Dallon!”

Dallon looked up just in time to see Brendon leap. He jumped straight into Dallon’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, and kissed him like his life depended on it. Dallon’s arms wrapped around Brendon, cupping his ass. He held him easily in place as he kissed back with just as much fervor.

Just as he was beginning to wonder if they were going to stay on the front step all night and entertain the neighbors Brendon seemed to remember he needed air and pulled back, gasping. “God, I missed you!” he breathed raggedly.

“It’s only been a week!” Dallon grinned happily at Brendon’s pout. “But I missed you, too.”

Backing into the house, Dallon kicked the door shut with Brendon still held securely in his arms. “What say we take this little reunion upstairs, mm?” Dallon punctuated his query with a tongue along Brendon’s throat, pausing to suckle at his Adam’s apple. This drew forth a moan, a particularly delicious moan from Brendon that went straight to his cock.

“I...ahhh...I don’t know. I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Brendon took Dallon’s face in his hands and kissed him again, deep and urgent. “Want you so bad right now...want you so, so...OOF!” Brendon’s breath left his body with a whoosh as he was slammed against the nearest wall.

“I can work with that.” Dallon dropped Brendon’s legs and began to fumble with his belt, claiming his mouth again as he did so. Brendon squirmed and wriggled in an attempt to help as Dallon awkwardly pushed his pants off. It took a few tries, but he finally wiggled them down to his ankles and then ...step, step, kick...sent them flying across the room.

He reached for Dallon’s fly only to find that Dallon had beat him to it. Instead of zipper his hand found cock -- hard and leaking and insistent. “Mmmmmmmmm, god B.” Dallon groaned as Brendon touched him, and then his hands came back around Brendon’s waist and lifted him up. Brendon’s legs went automatically around Dallon, settling like they belonged there.

Dallon gave his fingers to Brendon’s mouth. They tasted of salt and sweat and something musky and indescribable as Brendon sucked them in, coating them with his spit.

Drawing his fingers back, Dallon claimed another kiss as he reached down and worked them up inside of Brendon. Brendon was hot and tight around him, but he opened up easily enough. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Brendon had been busy with himself earlier seeing as he felt a slight dampness already present. As Dallon fingered him, fucking in and out, over and over, Brendon broke free of the kiss and gasped, “Dallon, Dallon, come _on_!”

Chuckling breathily, Dallon lined himself up and lifted Brendon’s legs even higher as he pushed himself in. Brendon cried out and clasped his legs tight around Dallon’s waist -- as if he could pull him in even deeper. As Dallon pulled back, Brendon’s back slid an inch or two down the wall, only to be forced back up again with Dallon’s next thrust in. His head kept hitting the wall, but he didn’t even care because Dallon was inside of him, and it was so, so _good_ . He was hitting that perfect spot over and over. Brendon’s own cock was smashed between their bellies, and every time they slammed together he saw stars.

“Unnnnghh...god, Dallon.... _fuck_!”

“Look at you B...you look so...so beautiful like this... so hot...so perfect and tight and taking me and oh god...you know how much I missed you? How much I needed to be inside of you?” Brendon knew Dallon was getting close when his dirty babble degenerated into a string of grunts -- and “ _ohgodohgodohgd..._ ”

Brendon reached his hand between them and grabbed his cock, quickly jerking himself to climax. The spasms of his body always brought Dallon to crest within moments.

Sure enough, as Brendon’s come spurted out across Dallon’s chest he came with a shout, hips jerking up and slamming Brendon hard into the wall. There would no doubt be bruises and muscle aches to contend with tomorrow, but fuck that. It felt much too good to care about any of that now.

Seconds later Dallon slid to the floor with Brendon still in his arms, and he had to shift a bit to straddle him properly, trying to ignore the cramping in his thighs.

“Welcome home, B.”


End file.
